New Beginning
by S a p p h i r e A r c h e r
Summary: The Malfoys left before the war ended. They know they can never go back for now each side wants them dead. They relocate to America and stay with distant relatives. Draco has never known love, but can one American girl show him what he's missing?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. L

**This is my first ever story, so please be gentle! I am only 14! Although, I would appreciate any pointers to make it better! Also, this story may change some. I will let you know if that happens though. Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy never thought about love. He never thought about meeting some nice girl and starting a family. He never thought about going on a date to the movies or the park. And most importantly...he never thought about giving any girl his heart, because he feared it would get smashed into a million pieces. But once, when he thought all was lost, he let his guard down. He began to think back to when it all started.

**FLASHBACK:**

After Harry Potter had resurfaced proving to truly be alive, Draco's parents had pulled him away from the Death Eater crowd, and they walked off quietly towards the bridge. Draco and his parents remained completely silent until they got halfway across the bridge.

"So what now, Father?" Draco asked as he moved from behind his father to beside him.

"Now," he started, "we are free."

"Lucius, be that as it may. We are not safe in Europe. If the Dark Lord wins, he will have his other Death Eaters track us down and kill us. If Harry Potter and all of them win, aurors will arrest us and send us to Azkaban!" Narcissa pointed out.

"I know. I've thought about that. We are going to go to North America and find a new home," Lucius replied calmly.

Draco knew not to argue with his father, but he didn't want to leave England.

"But Father, England is our home. We can't just leave! What about our family and friends?" Draco said, more fiercely than planned.

Lucius stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards his son. Narcissa sighed and shook her head towards the ground, knowing what was coming.

"Draco. All of our family are Death Eaters! And friends? Narcissa and I's only friends are our family! And your only friends were Crabbe and Goyle, one of which are dead!" Lucius just about exploded with anger when Draco suggested that they actually stay in this god forsaken country.

Draco stared into his father's cold, light blue eyes and snarled, "Yes father. I understand. I was foolish to question your authority." Draco added a hint of sarcasm to his voice while saying that last part.

Lucius sighed and replied, "Draco, I do not wish to make your life miserable, despite what you may think. My only priority right now is my family. And as long as you, your mother, and I are together, we will all be fine. We can handle the obstacles, whatever they may be." Lucius continued, "Now we have relatives in the United States that have agreed to take us in for the moment-"

Narcissa interrupted, "These relatives are from my family. They are wizards but they choose to live as muggles, which is why they were disowned from our family. Though I still secretly kept contact with my cousin. She's my best friend. It so happens that she has a son your age, Draco. And you have more year of school to complete so he will show you how everything works."

Draco began to think about going to an American school. He wondered how he would even get through it, seeing as he has only been to a magical school. He knew he was one of the smartest students in his year, probably second after Hermione Granger, but he doubted he would be so intelligent in American muggle studies.

"Alright, Mother. I will cooperate and go to this muggle school, but I can't guarantee that I will enjoy it.

"That is all I am asking, Draco," Narcissa stated calmly. "Come we must hurry and pack our things. I told my cousin that we would be arriving in two days."

With that said, Draco went into a deep thought. Could everything really be changing? He spent his whole life in this country with these people. Sure, he had grown more mature. He no longer teased his classmates about their blood or their house. But maybe, just maybe, he would miss belittling Potter and his friends because honestly, no matter how nice Draco had got, he would always look upon those three with pure hatred. Hatred because they had something he didn't. Friendship. A normal family. And love. Yes, Draco has wanted love his whole life. But he never showed that desire to anyone. His father told him that love made a man weak. His parents had an arranged marriage, but he had seen love there. The way his mother would glance lovingly at his father. Or the way his father would act more protective of his mother if he thought her life was in any form of danger. He knew there was love there, but he still found truth to his father's words. Draco did not want to be weak. No. He would be a powerful wizard.

When Draco and his parents got to the end of the bridge, they disapparated to their manor. As soon as they arrived, Draco headed towards his room.

"Draco," his mother called out. "Only pack things that are necessary."

"Yes mother," Draco replied.

Draco entered his room and froze. He began to think about what he absolutely needed. He grabbed some clothes, his hoodie, his favorite pairs of shoes, his broom, his wand, and his favorite picture. It was of him and his grandfather, Abraxas. They were on the porch swing, talking about random stuff. Draco remembered only one thing he and his grandfather talked about. _You're going to be a great wizard one day Draco_, Abraxas had said, _Never let anyone tell you otherwise. You will become the most powerful man. All you have to do is learn a ancient secret._ Draco was intrigued. _What secret?_, Draco had asked, _Where can I find it? _His grandfather smirked at him at turned towards the sunset. _You will know when you have found it, young dragon, _his grandfather calmly replied.

That was the last conversation they ever had, for the very next day Abraxas suddenly died of a heart attack. Draco was 6 at the time, and his grandfather was his best friend. Draco let a tear slip as he stared blankly at the picture. That very reason is why Draco had sworn to himself that he would never love again. He didn't want another heartbreak. Draco wiped his eyes and zipped up his bag. He headed out of his room and stopped.

He turned around and said, "Goodbye, Grandfather. We are off to make a fresh start. I love you. Please be with me in America, for I don't think I could make it through that hellhole without you," Draco laughed at this, "Remember? Every time we talked about America, you called it a hellhole. Oh, Grandfather. I miss you more than you could ever possibly know. Goodbye."

Draco walked to the bottom of the grand stairs, promising himself to never look back on his old life.


End file.
